Spirit Away 2
by Unknownred
Summary: Chihiro Ogino is in for a wave of adventure. When she was ten she was working her butt off in a spirit world; and now she's back in the human world-15 yrs old. What will happen when her past meets up with her? A/N: Story is on hold for the time being, the new chapter will updated no later than march, sorry for the long wait guys, im always busybusy
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Away 2**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Chihiro Ogino. And I am fifth teen years old now and am an only child. I'm smart, nice (well, when I want to be, that is), and friendly. When I was ten, I lived in Tokyo, but then moved to Okinawa to my new home. Over the time of thought, I came to the conclusion that my dad drove in a curious path that led me to an old amusing park building, where my parents turned into pigs, and I had to work off the dept. While I was doing so, I've grown to like those who were friendly (my friends) so after the dept was paid, and I took my hardest test ever, I was freely to go home to the human world along with my parents. I never did look back until I walked out of the tunnel that led to that unusual place. But soon after, I forgot what happened.

Continued……

I'm in high school and met quite a few of friends that were weirder than me. One girl, was Osaki Tami, she has a round shape face, and has long dark black hair, she likes wearing black (so you can tell she's sort of gothic but in a happy different way). Kathy Merlin is my other friend, sharp look in her eyes; she can tell if you're lying. She has a facial view (very pretty) and short brown curly hair. She likes wearing purple (Some people say purple is for gays…) and guess what? No, she's not gay, but she can act it very well, in a teasing kind of way. Kari Coono, but we sometimes call him Kasey (because of his initials, K.C.). He's a short plumb, red/brown hair, nerd boy that likes to hang anywhere that has books. Kari is kind hearted guy (but is a major cutie, I might add), he doesn't wear glasses, but he does know how to pull a quick answer when you're in trouble. Thanks to him, I'd never forget how he got me out of that hole of the Kyokasori institute (I got mixed up in files that I had to prepare a speech from getting sued…I still don't know what I did wrong). Lastly is, Mercy Hope, she has black shoulder length hair and a small rounded face, very cute, because she had chubby cheeks, and is my first friend since I moved here. I accidentally tripped on the stairs and she came to my rescue (I pulled her down with me just when she caught my arm before I fell, but she ended up under me. I'm such a klutz!) She can cope with any problems and when you try to argue with her, she can use those problems against you (Warning, do not mess with Mercy! Unless you have hope, she might give mercy to you… hee, get it?)

So anyways, the high school I go to is, Honaka High, has good education, and high standards within population. There's something you should know about me…I don't like showing skin! (Especially when this school has strictly assigned uniforms!) I groaned as I stood in front my mirror, I looked at my reflection, a white blouse and a dark blue vest over it, looking down, I also wore, dark mini skirt, I finally looked down, my blue socks stopped at my thighs. Well, it wasn't that bad unless I don't trip and my skirt doesn't go up. I sighed and headed out the bathroom, and into my room, packing my stuff in my backpack.

"Chihiro, darling? Are you ready for school? You don't want to be late, do you?" my mom yelled from downstairs. I pulled on my bag and left my room. Downstairs, I placed my shoes on, and before I went, I gave my mom a kiss goodbye.

"Where's dad?" I asked my mom. She smiled and said he was already at work. I nodded and headed out the door. She waved as I waved back too. As I was walking to school, someone came from behind.

"HEY! Chihiro!" squealed Kathy as she popped behind me, her head to my ear, and as she surprised me, I screamed and jumped away. She laughed as I took heavy breaths, how could I not see this coming? She does that to me every morning. I'll have to make a note about that. As soon as we got to the busy streets, Kathy was laughing so hard, that I had to support her from tripping.

"You should have seen your face?" she laughed; I know it wasn't funny anymore; it never was from the start actually.

I glared at her, "Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Just then, out of no where, Osaki smacked my back and said a happy hello.

I gasped and screamed in surprise, "Stop it! Why do you people keep doing this to me?"

Osaki and Kathy looked at each other then burst into giggles. Kathy held her waist because it was starting to hurt from laughter, "Sorry, you're just too easy."

Osaki nodded, "Be more like nerd boy!" I frowned and glared at the two as they laughed at their not funny jokes.

"Well, we'll see who's laughing when I move to China!" I exclaimed with a fake smirk.

Kathy and Osaki stopped laughing and looked at me, "What?"

"Aha, you didn't see that coming now did you?" I laughed. They frowned as Kathy looked at me with her sharp eyes and knew I was lying and began t play along (clearly stating Osaki was still shocked and clueless)..

"Really? I didn't expect such a quick answer coming from you? I thought it would be like you didn't want to go?" she said with a fake surprise look. Osaki gasped in surprise.

"China? No way, I want to go there! Did you hear they have hotties there that are way too hot to cope with?"

Kathy and I looked at her, and then burst into laughter as we halted to a stop as the spotlight turned green, and the cars passed by.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, as she nodded.

Kathy gasped in astonishment, "She's telling the truth!" Who knew? I haven't heard one word of 'hotties' in Osaki's vocabulary before until I brought up China. I widened my eyes and then giggled.

We started walking again, and continued to school. As we got there, we met up with Mercy and Kari. Mercy was giving Kari a lecture about not hanging outside rather than hiding behind books all morning. I shooked my head, as this went on until the bell rung for us to go to our classes. I have first and second class with Kathy and Kari, P.E. with Osaki, and third, fourth and sixth class with Mercy, and my fifth class is on my own which I'm grateful to think in that class, because all we do in that class is… nothing? No, actually we think, it's a "Give A Piece of Your Mind" kind of class.

I sat in my seat across from Kari and behind Kathy who turned half around and started explaining what happened this morning to Kari. She put on a look she thought was a good expression for my surprised face. Kari paid full attention to Kathy as talked then gave a little chuckle and returned to his studies. I sighed.

"Kathy, do you have to tell everyone about this morning?" I asked her vexingly.

She smiled and nodded making me groan in anticipation. I knew she would say yes. I slumped back into my chair as the teacher called the attendance. After a few minutes of silence, the teacher announced that we were having a new student (coming to the conclusion that we've been having new students transferring here after three to four months or just a week). Kathy gasped as the teacher said the student was going to be a girl.

"Oh my goodness, a girl? Is she cute?" she said in her preppy kind of way. The class was startled, but Kari and I just laughed. Kathy didn't seem to mind, since she was used to it, "No seriously, is she?"

For some reason I have a feeling today is going to be awkward, telling whoever the new girl is that I might know her. I didn't realize who it was until she walked in. The class gasped. I gasped, no it couldn't be… Could it?

"Oh!" Kathy began.

"My" Kari said.

"God." I finished.

"Hi, I'm Linn. And I'm a senior, so don't mess with me, or I might as well…find out whose the one making trouble." Linn said, eyeing the class with narrowed eyes. The class gulped and averted their eyes elsewhere. Kathy glared at Linn, seeing she was jealous that Linn scared the class out of their witts, but as soon as I placed my hand on Kathy's shoulder, Linn walked up to me, she whispered, "Especially your friend."

I shrugged and waited for this class to get over with. I didn't want to spend another minute in this class with Linn, or even Kathy. Once the bell rand, I dashed out of there and headed to my next class. I slumped in my chair and waited for Kari and Kathy to arrive. Yet not again, but I'd wish I didn't say so; Linn appeared across from me into an empty seat. Great. I'm stuck in a room with a jealous Kathy and a tough attitude Linn.

For some reason, I know Linn, but where? And how? I glance at her, she does look awfully familiar. I looked back down at my hands, knowing how long this class took; it was so going be longer if I wasn't paying full attention between Linn and Kathy.

I groan and crossed my arms and rest m head upon them. The teacher called my name, but I didn't hear, as her voice began to drift, and everything began to black out.

After what seemed an hour, I slowly awoke, startling myself as how close Kari's face was to mine. I gasped and fell out of my chair. Luckily, my skirt didn't go up or else Kari would see something I wouldn't want to say.

"Kasey!" I whined and yawned at the same time. He smiled apologetically as he helped me up. I rubbed my eyes and asked, "How long was I asleep?"

He looked at his watch, "Approximately an hour. Good timing too, you have ten minutes to head to P.E., well, I'll see you later." I gasped, ten minutes, man, that gives me less time to get there and get changed. So, I'm guessing you thought I ran but I didn't.

I zoomed through the hallways, until I 'accidentally' bumped into a assistant teacher that had a lot of papers with him, good grief, and he made me pick them all up and sort them out in alphabetic order. I told him I needed a pass, so what did I get? A paper with 'Detention' on it! No, I'm just kidding, a piece of paper and a scribble (signature) on it. Lame.

"Chihiro! You're late!" said my coach as I handed her my pass in approval. I took a deep breath and let it out, as I stood next to Osaki. Out gym uniform was actually black, so guessing Osaki, she was very thankful that no one forced her to wear anything else but black. And this became her favorite class, even though she doesn't participate in any activity, she just stands in one place and watches the rest of the class do what their told, that includes me.

"Osaki, what am I supposed to do again?" I muttered to her. She shrugged, and explained what I was supposed to be doing. I sighed, if she listens to the instructions then why isn't she participating? Because, when I met Osaki, she was the athlete until someone purposely threw glass at her, which made scratches and cuts on her skin, and people would think she had cut her self and call her emo just because that someone wanted attention.

Our coach blew her whistle as the rest of the class lined up to try out for the pacer test. I heaved in and out once I got to level twenty eight, I was thinking of quitting since it was just me and two other girls, but Osaki kept cheering me on and I couldn't' help but finish the rest of the route, and so I did. After the test, Osaki and I changed back into our uniforms and walked out the gym and outside to the court yards where I and my other friends meet. When we found a place to seat ourselves, I collapsed and took deep breaths to cool myself down. The rest of my friends looked worried so Osaki told them what happened and they started to congratulate me without warnings.

As soon as I calmed down, Linn came over without hesitation, and walked up to me, "Sen, could I talk to you?"

Everyone looked confused even I was confused, "I have a name, you know? And it's not Sen?"

"Sen, I know who you are. I met you before, we're friends." She began, but I just looked at her confused.

"Um, sorry, but I think you have the wrong person." I said sadly, I was very clueless.

Linn asked to borrow me for a moment to explain so we went to a corner and talked.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And how do you know me? Clearly, I just met you."

She nodded clockwise, "Yes, but we met five years ago."

"And you think I can remember that long…because?" I said, glancing up at her.

She sighed and started out muttering something under her breath, but I didn't quite hear what she said, "You were there! I remember! Everyone remembers you, why can't you remember us? Do we look that different to you now, since you're older?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know whose everyone? And why should I remember you? I've never seen you before…" I asked mad now that she was getting on my nerves. She groaned and rubbed her temples. I shook my head at her.

"Sen, please?" she began but I cut her off.

"Stop calling me that! My name's not Sen, its Chihiro!" I blurted out.

She looked hurt, I didn't mean to yell at her, but she kept confusing me that I couldn't take it anymore. I gulped, "I'm sorry. Linn, look, I don't know the heck you're talking about but I do know something's up." She nodded understandingly.

"What about your parents?" she asked once more.

My last glance was Merci standing up and walking towards us, "What about my parents?"

"They turned into pigs!" she said, and I thought she was joking me. Just when everything could go swell, Merci stood right next to me.

"Are you calling Chihiro's parents pigs?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Linn let out a huff, "Nah stupid, they were… but then Chihiro took the test and they changed back into their selves again."

Somehow, when Linn said 'test', I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew somewhere in my mind that I knew what Linn was talking about, and for some reason, I was wondering why she was here? It didn't make sense to me then but it could later on, maybe.

"Well you shouldn't have said it then." Said Kathy walking up to us.

Linn narrowed her eyes at Merci which made her flinch but still continued her talking. "Maybe you should think before you say. And let Sen be the judge to that."

"Well, she has her five senses doesn't she? She can decide right now, though she has too much pressure that she just wants to collapse and fall in a deep sleep." Merci exclaimed.

That did it, I didn't want to be in the middle of this situation any longer, so what'd I do? I walked over to Kari and pulled him with me. I was not going to be in a fight over what I don't remember. Kari looked at me like I was crazy, me going into the library? I wasn't that kind of girl to do so, but it was silent in the room and I guessed Kari was right all along, its comfortable, quiet (obviously), and mostly the hideaway spot. We sat on the ground behind some bookshelves on the last row. I crawled towards Kari, seeing what he was reading.

"Kasey, what are you reading?" I asked.

"Moby Dick…" he chuckled, which made me laugh. He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered, "Shhh, this is the library! No loud noises!"

I blushed as how close we were together but he couldn't see it because his hand was in the way, as soon as he took his hand off I looked away.

"I'm actually reading Maximum Ride. It's a good book, you should read it sometime." He said, holding up the thick book, "And it's a series too."

I smiled, "What volume are you on?"

"I'm reading volume three. I can't wait to read the last one." He said excitedly. I giggled silently and glanced at his book. Whoa, too much words. I don't think I'm able to read that much (which I actually have, it's a good book). I yawned and leaned against the wall, and asked Kari to wake me up when its time to go. He nodded and kept reading.

_Do you like it? Comment if you like; be honest in any way that is possible, I can take it. Read on to see what happens? Chapter 2 is on its way…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit Away**

**Chapter 2**

_"This is fake. It's just an amusement park building from the early 1900s!" said my dad, as he rubbed the cracked up wall. Paint stained his finger as he fidget and my mom made her way to the hill._

_"Oh we should have brought lunch with us. We could practically have a picnic here!" mom exclaimed._

_"Lets see what is beyond that hill?" said dad as mom began to follow, leaving me behind._

_I gasped, "Hey, you said you wanted a quick look, now lets go back!" but dad and mom didn't hear as the wind swooshed past me, urging me to go on with my parents. I ran after them, giving up and just followed them._

_After hopping on stones where a small river was, we came to a halt, where dad became suspicious. He smelt something…delicious in fact, food! We came upon a row of restaurants, filled with food, and dad and mom thought that they could just be seated and eat then pay later their dues. They urged me to eat, but I didn't. Who knew if we got caught eating someone else's food? And I wasn't going to be that person. So I just walked around until I came upon a bath house. I walked onto the bridge and heard a familiar sound. A train, passing by underneath the bridge, I ran to the other side. When I suddenly heard a voice, I gasped and stared at a guy who was shocked than me. I blinked as he said I wasn't supposed to be here and I should go before it was too late. Well, you know what? I thought he was crazy and if I had to go, I certainly couldn't leave my parents eating like pigs. So then the sky started to set and once I arrived at their destination, I was surprised that they were pigs. I gasped as my dad turned around squealing for more food but got whipped instead. There was a shadow that scared the witts out of me, and I just forgot everything and ran. I screamed in fright as I almost bumped into a couple of shadows, they seemed to be ghosts or spirits, which I certainly didn't, expected to be real. _

_I ran a few steps down where I should be hopping the rocks across the small river, but instead I dropped into one huge river. I couldn't believe my eyes, couldn't believe what I was seeing. What I was seeing was a boat and paper origami boarding off the boat nearest to me and that I was turning translucent, "What's happening to me? I'm see-through!" I screamed as more weird looking passengers came off the boat and came my direction which I had to run off and hide. I didn't know where but I just had to hide._

_As soon as I did, the guy from earlier that said that I had to get out here fast, found me cuddled up behind a abandon building. He placed his hands on my shoulder, and I gasped and looked up, now that I had a longer and good look of the guy, he had_

blue_ hair with green eyes (I must say, he was way more than a major cutie, but a double major hottie)._

"Chihiro? Wake up, it's time to go!" said a voice, and I felt the dream slowly fade away, and all I felt is the shaking of my own body. Now that I recognized the voice, it was Kari's voice who said it and he shaking me to wake up causing the dream to fade away.

"What? No, it's too good to be a dream," I muttered, "He has perty eyes…" with a hard yank, Kari got me to my feet and pushed me out the library. I was half asleep when he pushed me outside where everyone was.

"Aah! The light, it burnnns!" I cried out, shading my eyes, and hiding behind Kari. Kari laughed and stepped aside. People looked our way when I cried out. What? IT DID BURN! You know when you fall asleep and then you get out of bed, and pull up the window blinds and the light blinds you, well there you go!

Linn and the others walked towards us, "Sen/Chihiro! Where were you?" I placed Kari's hand over my eyes, "I was inside with Kari. I was too bored to watch ya'll argue!"

Osaki smirked and nudged Kari, "What'd you do inside?" He shrugged, "As usual, read and Chihiro slept."

My friends gasped, "Chihiro? Slept with---?" But then Linn but in, "No, you dim witts! How stupid can you get? Sen's not that kind of girl to do that."

"We're not stupid!" they said in unison. I took Kari's hand off, and leaned in towards Linn, "They sometimes can be dense." Linn nodded.

Then the bell rang and it was time for third period to start. So I grabbed Mercy with me and dragged her to my class. I was surprised Linn wasn't in all my classes. Mercy sat down in her seat, all the way on the other side of the room. Here's the seating chart, me on the front left corner where the door is and then the middle is full of my classmates, then on the right (last row) is Mercy. But, how could we talk?

"Hey Chihiro! Did you do your homework?" she yelled from across the room. I nodded as she asked to borrow it before class started.

"Didn't you do it?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Just want to see what you have."

The teacher got annoyed and told me to sit down but that didn't stop Mercy from walking over and I handing her my paper. She laughed and nodded her head, "We are so sisters." I figured we had the same answers, so I smiled. The teacher tapped her foot and waited until Mercy sat in her seat, then the teacher began her lecture and after that, the class began to be boring. I yawned in distaste and glanced over to Mercy and saw that her head was already on her desk, fast asleep. I giggled at the sight.

"Chihiro! Would you like to tell me what is so funny?" the teacher interrupted the silence.

I gasped and shook my head slightly, I couldn't get my friend in trouble so I thought of an excuse, "Um, I was actually thinking of the…lecture that you gave us, and the lecture my parents gave me before, it sounds exactly the same…reason." I cleared my throat.

"It sounds to me, that you're protecting your friend!" the teacher said, glancing about the room, good thing Mercy's head was tilted up, but she was sleeping under her mass of bangs. I sighed, finally the school bell rang. I half dragged Mercy into our next class.

"Mercy, you almost got me in trouble!" I pouted as I sat in my seat and she in hers across from me. She leaned over and apologized as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes, as our teacher came in the room and packed her stuff and headed out.

"Class," the teacher said before leaving, "I have a meeting to go to, so I want you to behave and be respectful to your substitute, alright?" The class nodded and started to chat quietly. I groaned, another substitute, great. Mercy swallowed a gasp, as I looked up, the substitute was a short, stumped, toad-like old man. I gasped in horror, what kind of teacher do we have?

"Hello, I'm your sub, Mr. Toadster." He smiled at us, as we gulped and averted our eyes elsewhere. Mercy leaned towards me and whispered.

"He's looks frightening!" I nodded in agreement, but something clicked in me, that I instantly remembered an image of the person in front of me. He did actually look like a toad, and in other words I do remember seeing one in a different kind of form, but where? And how? Why am I suddenly remembering things I don't even know about?


End file.
